Rebecca On Deck
by HugoObsessedWeasley
Summary: Remember the sweet girl Rebecca (Victoria Justice) from the episode, Fairest of Them All? Well, she's back, and she's attending Seven Seas High School with Zack and Cody! Who will Cody pick—Bailey or Rebecca? Will the other SSH students like her too? Find out inside!
1. I Reunite With Cody

**Hey guys! I hope you like this new story idea I came up with recently. It involves a character from the episode, Fairest Of Them All (from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) and her name is Rebecca. So, I really don't own anything, not even this "OC".**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life on Deck! I'm only a fan. :D

* * *

**Rebecca On Deck**

Chapter 1: I Reunite With Cody

* * *

**Rebecca**

**I** said my final goodbyes to my parents and I boarded the luxury S.S Tipton. This was it. I was going to be attending Seven Seas High School. I couldn't wait! I read a bunch of pamphlets on all the subjects the school had to offer and the special elective courses as well.

"Ah! You must be Rebecca George, I'm Marion Moseby, at your service!" a tall, dark skinned man stepped out from behind the desk to greet me. I guess he must be the manager of this ship.

"You probably shouldn't have left your pants in the drier for too long," I said, trying not to laugh at his white shorts.

Mr Moseby rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't heard that a million times before," he said, "follow me, Rebecca, and I will show you to your suite!"

He took my huge duffle bag and led me down a couple flights of stairs when I finally reached my new room. "You will be sharing with Maya. She's a lovely girl," he explained, while he knocked on Maya's bedroom door.

"Come in!" a voice called.

Mr Moseby opened the door and stepped inside, with me behind him. "Maya, I'd like you to meet your new roommate—Rebecca!" he gestured to me.

"Hiya!" I said excitedly, as I waved at my new soon-to-be best friend.

"Hey! I'm Maya," Maya got up from her desk and walked over to me, and stuck her hand out for me to shake.

I smiled and returned the favour.

"I'll let you get settled in, Rebecca. Oh, and one more thing—classes start at eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late! Ms Tutweiller doesn't like late students." Mr Moseby told me.

I nodded my head.

"Mr Moseby, I don't think she cares about anyone being late, she has Zack in her class, remember?" I didn't get the "joke" because I obviously didn't know who Zack was.

"Oh, that's right. Well, carry on." Mr Moseby left Maya and I in peace.

"So, mysterious new girl Rebecca, what school did you go to before Seven Seas High?" Maya asked me when the door to our room closed.

I unzipped my bag, starting to take things out and place them on my bed in a neat pile. "Well, I've been to several different schools before I came here. I used to do beauty pageants when I was little, but I had to do them if I wanted the money."

"For what?" Maya wanted to know.

"It's always been my dream to open up a Vet home for underprivileged pets, and the only way I could get the money was by winning those stupid pageants. I'm glad I quit when I did, it was such a fake world." I explained.

"Oh, that's nice. Hey, when you're done unpacking, I could take you up onto the deck and introduce you to our classmates if you want?" Maya suggested.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, sure! It'd be nice to meet everyone before classes start today."

Maya grinned at me and I quickly finished unpacking my bag. I'm glad I had Maya; otherwise I'd be lost without her.

"Come on!" she said eagerly, grabbing me by the arm and pulling us out of the room and up the same flight of stairs I walked down earlier.

I got up to the deck and I was amazed. "Wow, it's so nice!" I said, looking around, taking everything in. It really was.

"Ew! I can't believe that dress she's wearing! Three words, hi-de-ous!" a girl with long, curly brown hair in expensive clothes said.

"Hi London!" Maya said, as we walked towards the rich girl. Well, at least I assumed she was rich, because her necklace looked like it was 20 something carrots and solid gold.

"Oh, it's just you," London waved her hand.

Boy, she's rude.

"No—London, this is Rebecca. She's a new student and she's going to be in our classes today." Maya introduced me.

I put on a big smile and held out my hand for her to shake.

London made a face. "Honey, you _really _need to keep up with the latest fashion. Those clothes you're wearing are _so _out of date!" she said. I heard someone's cell phone ring, and London pulled out an expensive new smartphone from her purse. "Oh hi Chelsea! Listen…" she said and began to walk away.

"Is she always like that?" I asked Maya.

"Yeah, pretty much. But deep down, she has a heart. Come over here and I'll introduce you to Zack," Maya dragged me over to the counter of what seemed like a mini-café.

"Zack, this is Rebecca. She's a new student here. Rebecca, this is Zack," said Maya.

"Hi, I'm Zack, Maya's boyfriend," Zack stuck out his hand and I shook it, feeling surprised. Maya never told me about Zack. Then I remembered that I had only just met her.

"Zack!" Maya said angrily. "Sorry, I'm not his girlfriend. He only wishes I was," she explained to me.

"Oh," I said.

Then it suddenly hit me. "Hey…" I said slowly, pointing my finger at him. "Aren't you that girl…what was her name…Tayresha? From the pageant?" I snapped my fingers.

Maya looked confused. I didn't blame her.

Zack's face lit up. "Oh! You're _Rebecca_, that's right…sorry about the pageant thing." He said as he wiped the bench in front of him.

"No biggie, I got the money I needed…oh my Gosh, your brother is Cody, right? The one I…" I trailed off as I heard a familiar voice.

"Bailey, I need to get this done before class starts today." Two people came walking around the corner, one a very pretty girl and the other…

"Cody?" I said as he passed me, feeling more shocked than ever.

"Rebecca?" Cody said stopping, looking as shocked as I felt.

"You guys…what's going on here?" Bailey and Maya both asked.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be Cody's point of view. I hope you liked this one and please review! I would really appreciate hearing your thoughts. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Long Lost Friend

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, favourited and followed this story! I very much appreciate it! Sorry it took so long, but here's chapter two for you! Let me know what you think in! :D **

* * *

**Rebecca On Deck**

Chapter 2: Long Lost Friend

* * *

**Cody**

**I**t took me a while to register that it actually _was _Rebecca. The girl who was my first kiss years ago when I was twelve years old, when I thought that none of the pageant girls would notice me. She was the sweetest and most beautiful one there, and seeing her five years later, she _definitely _did not look like a twelve year old girl anymore.

"Cody, who is this? Do you know her?" Bailey demanded.

"Yes, yes I do know her," I finally managed to regain the ability to speak. "Rebecca was the girl I met when I entered the beauty pageant five years ago when I was twelve…well, it was actually Zack's fault…" I explained to Bailey and Maya.

"You entered a beauty pageant?" Bailey raised her eyebrows, clearly surprised and a little shocked.

"Yeah. It was Zack's plan to win some money so we could buy ourselves some bikes, though. At first I entered the pageant just to be closer to Rebecca because she was the only girl who noticed me, but then Zack of course pushed me too far and I dropped out. So because we were identical twins he entered the pageant as the girl I was pretending to be—Tayresha."

"Wow, Zack must've _really _wanted those bikes." Maya said, giving Zack the 'look'.

Zack shrugged. "Yeah I did, and I never got them…well, I did end up getting one later that year for Christmas." He said. It was true both mom and dad ended up buying us both our own bikes. We were stoked, but we couldn't ride them until spring came around because it was heavily snowing every day during winter in Boston.

"But you still messed up her chances of winning," Bailey pointed out.

"Actually, they didn't—I won, only because Cody dropped out, and Zack only wanted to continue for the money, y'know." Rebecca explained.

I forgot she was still here. "Um, Rebecca, do you want me to show you around the boat before class starts? Or has Maya already done that for you?" I asked my long lost friend.

"Sure! That'd be great, Cody! It would be nice to hang out together, since I haven't seen you in so long." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bailey not looking too pleased with this.

Just then, the bell rung for the beginning of the day for the Seven Seas High students.

"Come on guys, we'd better get to class," Maya interrupted us. Our friends headed off to class while I hung back with Rebecca.

"It really is nice to see you again Cody. You've grown," she said, smiling.

"Y-yeah, it's nice to see you too, Rebecca. So…how's everything been for you since we last saw each other?" we began to slowly walk to class together.

Ms Tutweiller was always late, anyhow.

"Things have been really good. I'm an honour student, and I have raised more than enough money for me to go to vet school when I graduate at the end of next year. What about you, Cody?" she said.

"Well, it's been pretty good for me for the past few years. Besides from Zack giving me a lot of trouble, the only thing I'm worried about is getting into Yale. It's my dream college." I told her.

We had arrived at class and Ms Tutweiller wasn't here.

I sat down in the front row next to Bailey, who was talking avidly to Maya, who was next to her. There was an empty seat on the left. Rebecca took it before anybody else did.

"Hey!" said Zack as he came up to us. "Dude your girlfriend totally stole my seat!" he complained.

"I didn't see your name on the seat, Zack," I spoke up before Rebecca could.

"Yeah. And we're not…" Rebecca said quietly.

"Whatever. I'll just sit next to London in the back." Zack rolled his eyes and walked past us.

"Good morning class!" said Ms Tutweiller as she finally came in fifteen minutes later. "Sorry I'm late. I'll take attendance and then we'll start by handing in your homework."

"Homework?" Zack asked.

"Yes Zack. The thing that I give to you to do after class and you hand it in a few days later? Are you familiar with that term?" Ms Tutweiller asked as she took her clipboard with our names and a pen to mark us off.

She went through the list and everybody was present.

"Oh, it looks like we have a new student joining us today at Seven Seas High. Would you like to stand up and introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" Ms Tutweiller asked Rebecca in a kind voice.

Rebecca smiled and nodded. She stood up and began to introduce herself. "I'm Rebecca, as most of you already know…I moved from my old school because my father got a promotion at work, and I begged him to let me join Seven Seas High because I thought it would be pretty cool to go to school on a boat and see the world at the same time." She sat back down.

"Well, that was certainly interesting to know. I hope you enjoy your time here with us, and if you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask." Ms Tutweiller said.

* * *

**Special thanks to the following who reviewed: Muyer (guest), NerdyAnimeCookie, Rishini, Twinkletoes626, bosy111, and the 'write more' guest.**

**Thanks so much! Glad you're liking it so far! :D**


End file.
